


The Trouble With Parenthood

by Vacillating



Category: Smallville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vacillating/pseuds/Vacillating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wednesday100 challenge: "something is lost".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble With Parenthood

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to everyone who's has this sort of thing happen to them.

The playroom is strangely silent—no toys falling, no muttered conversation with her dolls… Lex can't even hear his daughter breathing.

He opens the door, looking over Barbie house and dressing-up clothes to the shelf where her collection of plastic jewellery lies in a tangled heap. There is no mop of bright hair, no smiling face…

He runs—checking every room, calling her name, setting everything in motion.

The house panics, until she's found in the garden, hiding happily in the tall corn Clark grows for old time's sake.

Lex swears he'll never let her out of his sight again.

 


End file.
